Rosutojenere Shon
by To Be BrokeNCYDE
Summary: "I have the power she needs. I'm willing to take that risk, for the people I hold in my heart." People will break, worlds will shatter, and hearts will come togheter. NexGen SasuHina KibaSaku SaiIno NejiTen ShikaTema SuiKarin children. Broken Generation.
1. Chapter 1

I made this fic about...one, maybe two, years ago and decided to post it up!

I know, some parts can be very confusing...It was written when I had no experince in writting what-so-ever...A lot of charters are OOC, but I'll quickly put them in OC...(What the hell?)

Anyway, I own the children and some OCs but everything else goes to the talentled creator of Naruto!

* * *

Chapter one 

"Momma?"

Uchiha Hinata snapped out of her daze as she looked to her youngest child sitting down in his father's lap. Hinata was leaning on the counter watching as her five older children bickered with an amused smile. The youngest, Shisui, looked back at his mother and smiled, his big pitch black orbs full with affection. She leaned over and kissed his cheek causing him to blush and hide his face in his father's vest. Uchiha Sasuke raised an eye brow at his wife. She was wearing a black sundress with a red ribbon under her chest. Looking up from her stomach, he noticed that she, all around, got bigger in the past two months.

"OTOU-SAN, YOU HENTAI!" Screamed the oldest of the girls and third child, Uchiha Mikoto.

Uchiha Mikoto was the first of the triplets and the loudest of all the kids. She activated her Sharingan and her Byukugan on the day of her third birthday, as did the rest of the children. Mikoto was named after Sasuke's mother, but looks exactly like Hinata. She has thick dark indigo locks to her butt and long block like bangs falling over her lavender eyes. Everything about her screams mini Hinata clone, even her milky white skin, small noise and body. Sasuke now knew why his wife wore big jackets, though that wasn't the reason at all. He even tried to get Mikoto to wear a jacket too, but being the headstrong female she is, she never did listen to anyone. Which is why she has so many fan boys.

Everyone looked to their father, who was looking at his daughter shocked. "What? How do you know what that means, Mikoto?"

Laughing nervously, the girl sat down and shut her mouth. She grinned sheepishly. "Heh. Uhm…Lucky guess?" She asked more than answered.

"It was that-," Uchiha Madara started.

"Uzumaki boy, right?" Uchiha Itachi ended for his twin brother.

Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi are the oldest. Well, Madara is the oldest and the first boy of the family then, ten minutes later, Itachi. Both of them are the only twins and they look like and act like full bred Uchiha's. Madara looks like the first Madara because of his crazy spiky hair and part of his hair covering his right eye. He also has pitch black eyes and both of them triggered their Kekkei Genkai at the age of three, like their sisters. As you can see, they like to complete each other's sentences, just to piss everyone off. Itachi looks like his Uncle Itachi, with the long dark navy hair in a pony tail and long bangs. Most older people kept their distance when the twins were walking in the village, that is except two girls by the name of Yamanaka Ren and Inuzuka Ume. Those girls really don't care who the twins are at all. The boys are always amazed to see the girls trying to pick a fight with them. Expecially since Madara and Ren are on the same team as well as Itachi and Ume on the same team.

The girl smiled as everyone was once again looking at her.

"If it was Naruto's kid, I'll kick his a-"

"You can't hurt a minor, Hun."

"I was talking about the Dope; the boys can take care of Dope Jr."

"Otou-san, it would be unfortunate if the second Namikaze Hokage was killed by his best and most trusted friend, ne? This is very childish. If you hadn't been eyeing Okaa-san's chest, this won't have started at all. Let's drop the subject, Hai?" Came the ever wise words of the second triplet, Uchiha Tsukuyomi.

Uchiha Tsukuyomi. The most dead serious of all children. She is twelve years old as her other twin sisters, two years younger than the twins. Sasuke named this girl after one of the Sharingan Jutsus. No one knows why though. But some say that her eyes resemble the moon because they sparkle, despite her cold attitude. Like the other girls, Tsukuyomi had an amazing body with perfect curves. And she too didn't like wearing jackets. Instead all the girls wore kimonos. Mikoto's is dark navy blue with a black obi and the Uchiha fan and the Hyuuga flame on the back. Tsukuyomi's is black with a red obi and the Uchiha fan and the Hyuuga flame. The last girl, Hitomi, had a dark gray kimono and white obi with the clan signs on her back. Tsukuyomi acted more like the revenge-power-hungry Sasuke from years ago. But she didn't need power; she wants to be the next Sennin like her father. This triplet has Sasuke's navy black hair and his long bangs. Her hair flows down to the curve of her back and is tied like her grandfather. Tsukuyomi, which gave her the nickname _'Moon Goddess'_, has very light lavender eyes, making her very pretty. And, of course, she has a fan club too.

Uchiha Hitomi smiled at her sister. "Hai. I agree, Tsu-Neechan."

Uchiha Hitomi is the nicest most caring child they have in the family. Due her kind nature she became a medical ninja like her mother. Hitomi has almost the same personality as her mother, though her eyes are all but Hinata's. Both of her eyes were a smoky-color blended with a lavender tint. Hitomi's eyes are unnaturally sensitive, even more sensitive than the usual Hyuuga. Most of the time, her unusual Kekkei Genkai automatically activates. This triplet has light black hair, looking almost dark gray, with indigo tint. She's the perfect blend of her parents.

"Aren't you two training with Kakashi-Ojiisan? Or are you going to see those girls-?" Tsukuyomi asked bluntly as she eyed the twins' usual training clothes...or lack thereof, really. The boys wear long sweat-pants and fishnet tank-tops while training.

The twins glared at her. "Shouldn't you be meeting your team today?" Madara shot back, catching quickly on the hint.

"As a matter of fact," Mikoto said, intervening in the almost-fight. "We are going to meet our teams today. So we should get to the Academy early." She smiled wickedly.

Sasuke placed Shisui on the floor to stand up. "Try to give them a good first impression," he ordered, yawning.

"I'm not promising anything." Mikoto smirked, standing from the table and gathering the plates in the kitchen sink.

"Well, come on! Everyone's ready so why don't we all go now?" Their mother suggested after they cleaned up the table, while supporting her lower back as she walked to her husband's side.

Itachi smiled as Shisui jumped up and down, wanting a piggy-back ride. When it came to his younger brother, Itachi was the one who would give him anything in the world. Kneeling down, the fifteen year old stood up when he felt weight fly onto his back. Carefully, he adjusted his younger brother while two arms dangled loosely around his neck.

"I think you've gained some weight, Otouto!"

"N-Niisan!" The five year old flustered.

Laughing quietly, Itachi rolled his eyes. "I was kidding. You're really sensitive."

Watching his sons', Sasuke thought back to all the times him and his brother use to do those things. It brought back both happy and painful memories. Hinata, seeing her husband in a dream-like state, grabbed his hand as Itachi, followed by Madara, Mikoto, Hitomi and Tsukuyomi, walked out of the front door.

After watching her brother's display, Mikoto punched Madara softly on his arm. "How come you don't give me piggy back rides?" She asked as the family, one by one, exited the large house into the Uchiha complex.

Rolling his eyes excessively to his younger sister, Madara scoffed, "Are you crazy? Do you know how fat you are?" He asked teasingly.

With her face beat-red, Mikoto elbowed her older brother in his ribs. "Like to repeat that, baka?"

Slightly out of breath from the hit, Madara clutched his stomach and coughed, "I don't waste my breath on ugly people..." A vein in the girls' head throbbed.

"That's it; you're going down!"

By this time, the whole family was strolling down the busy streets of Konoha. In front were Itachi and Shisui, who were getting 'Aww's and compliments on how kind Itachi was to his younger brother. Behind them was Tsukuyomi, who was crossing her arms under her chest and had her head up high, and Hitomi, who was smiling and talking to a few children who stopped playing to come up to her. Then came the arguing two in the back of them. Last, walking lazily was the Uchiha couple and the unborn baby in Hinata's stomach. To this day, the village is at awe that the Uchiha family was still existing. They thought, at least by now, that one of the twins would snap like the deceased Itachi Uchiha did all those years ago. They didn't know the truth and proably never will. All the people they passed stopped and stared. Some girls waved to the children, to which Hitomi and Shisui waved back.

Irritated by their bickering, Tsukuyomi yanked her older sister away from Madara and dragged her behind their parents, who were in the back of their kids. Worried for her sister, Hitomi went to stand in the middle of the girls.

Huffing, Tsukuyomi addressed her parents, "We're going through the shortcut. We'll meet you at home later, Okaasan, Otousan."

Their parents looked over their shoulders. Hinata smiled and waved, "Be careful."

"And give your sensei a hard time, Hitomi," Sasuke smirked. "I heard Shikamaru is your Jounin sensei." Hinata nudged him, shaking her head.

Smiling a breathtaking smile, Hitomi laughed lightly as she nodded. "I-I'll try!" In a blink of an eye, the girls were gone.

As she looked at Sasuke, he blinked. "Poor Shikamaru," The Uchiha wife sighed. Her old friend proably didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Sasuke simply shrugged. "It's his fault. He picked the teams."

Before his wife got to retort, another girlish voice was heard from in front of them. "You're a good big brother, Itachi."

Inuzuka Ume walked alongside the younger Uchiha twin. Her shoulder length brown hair reminded Hinata of her old teammate, Inuzuka Kiba, as the emerald green eyes reminded her of Haruno Sakura, Kiba's wife and Ume's mother. In the back of the red tank top she wore was a white circle, her mother's family symbol. Around the waist line of the black Capri she was wearing was a tan pouch and below that was her kunai hostler.

"Hey Shisui! Having fun?" The girl smiled and ruffled the top of Shisui's navy duck-styled hair.

The young Uchiha smiled a lopsided grin. "Yeah!" He stopped whatever he was going to say when he saw the looks the teens were giving each other. "Oh, you guys love each other!" Shisui announced loudly.

Both teens in question looked away as they felt their faces turn red. In the back of them, Madara fell to the dirt-covered ground laughing at their expressions. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the fact that they both hadn't denied it nor conformed it as Sasuke was about to kick his oldest son in the ass when another addition to the party did it for him.

"Madara, don't laugh! You're in love too," Ren pulled him from the ground.

Yamanaka Ren smiled mischievously. Her darker-than-night hair was in a pony-tail which ended at her waist, with a long bang hanging in front of her ocean-colored right eye. A dark purple vest was covering her chest and fishnet to her waist. She wore short black pants that stopped at mid-thigh.

Jaw dropped at his teammate, Madara just stared at her as did everyone else. "Ren, are you...alright?" He asked as if she was completely crazy. Who knows, she is Ino's and Sai's oldest. She might be.

Annoyed at the sudden game he was playing, Ren huffed. "AGH!" She braked while glaring at him. "Guys are so confusing."

"Guys?" He said with disbelief as he caught up with her and pulled her arm. "More like girls are confusing! Just tell me what you want. Annoying..." He mumbled the last part, knowing his teammate would kick him where he never wants to be kicked.

The dark-haired beauty looked at his hand gripping her thin arm. As she fought and failed to keep the creeping blush from her face, she jerked her pale limb from his grasp and immediately missed the contact. Unknown to her, Madara also missed the contact.

"Just..." Ren sighed. Her face pulled a blank for a moment. "Sensei wanted me to get you to the training grounds. Surprise training, like any other day. So come on," She said coolly, arms crossed under her chest while briskly walking away from them. She turned slightly, "Ja Hinata-Obachan, Sasuke-Ojisan, Shisui-Chan! Itachi, Ume."

Suddenly, Madara was right behind the raven-haired maiden. "Aw, Ren, don't be like that," He whispered into her ear, causing her to blush.

"I'm not speaking to you!"

The Uchiha parents looked at each other before shrugging. Itachi carefully placed his youngest brother on the ground as their parents walked closer to them. Ume smiled brightly, flashing her pearly white teeth and ruffled Shisui's hair once more.

"I'm guessing you two have to go also?" Sasuke asked, watching curiously as his son and the Inuzuka girl fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, uhm well...I won't be out too late..." Itachi scratched the back of his head nervously. He had picked up that from his godfather. Startling his green eyed teammate, the Uchiha snatched her hand and ran to the training grounds, "Ja!"

Hinata sighed, dragging a hand down her face slowly while mumbling, "I don't how to keep up with them all..."

Shisui grinned widely, as his father hoisted him up for a piggy-back ride. "It's 'kay, mommy! You have me!"

His mother laughed light-heartedly while her hands gently pinched her son's baby cheeks. "Yes, but you'll be a heartbreaker just like your father, I'm sure!"

Sasuke smirked, letting the wind blow his hair sexily, "The ladies just can't resist the Uchiha charm, Shisui. Never let the girls touch your hair once it's in perfection."

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke-kun! I love messing up your hair!"

"Exhibit A."

* * *

Soooo...How was it, huh, huh?

Lol, well maybe I should...countine this story? Idk yet..

Help? Thanks guys!

Happy reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAAAA~!

Omg...That was so..ugh nevermind xD

This is the...holy crap why'd you do that? kind of cliffy. And guess what?

Yes, yes, I'm thinking about merging another story...You'll see what I mean at the bottom. NO CHEATING. I know temptation is a hard but read the whole chapter to the end! I'LL FIND YOU! Lol

But, I'll give you a hint: The thrid movie just came out and it was AWESOME!

& Yep, I'm in a good mood because I'm watching Bones right now and eating cookies. ^^

* * *

Chapter two

"Itachi! Itachi, where are we go-"

After they had fled from the Uchiha parents, the second of the twins didn't stop running. Even when Ume pointed out they were going the opposite way of the training grounds. She had a feeling her teammate wasn't in the mood to train. Sighing as she realized that Itachi probably wasn't paying any attention to her at all, the brown haired girl blinked when they came to a familiar building.

Itachi had stopped and glanced back to her with a smirk. "I don't feel like training, do you mind?" He pulled her gently through the front gate.

The girl blushed, shaking her head as she tightened her grip around the longer hand and proceeded into her house. Though she didn't mind, at all, she couldn't help but wonder why he chose her house when he knew her younger slibling would be there. As she slowly pushed open the front door, she could hear her parents. _'Damnit,'_Ume thought,_ 'Dad's still here, then.'_

"Ume, is that you?" Her mother's powerful voice echoed in the two-story house. There were two pairs of footsteps that sounded like they were coming closer and closer. "Your sister is sleeping. Finally."

Suddenly, one pair of footsteps stopped alertly. "I smell Uchiha..." Her father whispered into the stair way.

Due to intense training, the children's ears were very sensitive and managed to pick up the threaten sentence. In slight panic, she shut the door quickly before standing in front of the Uchiha just as her parents came down into the living room.

Coming into the door way from the kitchen, Inuzuka Sakura smoothed out her usual hospital outfit. Short dull rose-colored hair was tied hastily in a small bun in the back of her head as short bangs dangled in bright emerald eyes. In the back of her, was Inuzuka Kiba in dark long pants, long sleeve shirt completed with the dark olive Jounin vest. They paused their movement when their eyes fell on their eldest daughter and her teammate. Watching all of this from behind the long couch in the living room, a large ball of white fluff stood and stretched, almost coming to his master's height of six feet.

"Hi Itachi-kun," Sakura greeted with a sly smile while turning to her blushing daughter. "Your father and I were just going. I'm off to the hospital if you need me, I'm going to do Hinata-chan's first ultra-sound today." Her elbow nudged Kiba, softly on her part.

Kiba grunted, slightly out of pain. His arms crossed over his chest as brown eyes narrowed protectively. Ume couldn't help but sigh. Her father was very, very over-protective of any one of his children. Especially her, since she is the oldest. But his fatherly nature kicked into over-drive once her parents started noticing her infatuation with a certain Uchiha twin. Of course, her parents hadn't mentioned knowing their daughter's crush.

To show respect, Itachi bowed lowly. "Thank you again, Sakura-Obasama, for taking care of my Okaasan." When he came up from the bow, he smiled one of his utterly charming smiles.

While Kiba rolled his eyes and his wife smiled back to the Uchiha enemy (in Kiba's mind), they hadn't noticed the children's interlocked hands. Grabbing her husband's sleeve, the pink-haired medic gently ushered Kiba threw the door. Literally. Looking to the kids once more, Akamaru followed his master out of the house. Sakura winked to Ume as she shut the door quietly. After a couple of minutes, the bickering of her parents subsided into a calm silence taking over the house.

Ume sighed tiredly, plopping down on the couch as Itachi followed her example. Leaning on the white arm rest, Itachi pulled the surprised green-eyed kunochi between his legs as his arms wrapped around her. She squeaked softly before lying her head on his chest.

"Ume?" Uh-oh; that's his serious voice.

"What's wrong, Itachi?"

Minutes passed by as there was no answer. After about six more minutes, Ume sighed. She tilted her head up and was startled when she saw a confused and disturbed look across Itachi's beautiful features. Placing a hand on his cheek didn't break the look in his eyes. "Itachi-kun?" Ume grabbed his face in her hands, still with unsuccessful results. She refused to admit defeat when his arms fell limp over the couch.

Worry and mild panic were the only things flooding her crowed mind at that point. Worry because in all their years of being best friends not once did he faze out like this. The look unnerved her to no end. Widened green orbs searched foggy oxyn eyes. She called him once, hoping her voice could wake him up. When nothing happened, she called his name another time, more frantically. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle within himself. A burning sensation built in her eyes slowly. Whipping clear tears away from her face, hope was restored to her as she felt fingers lightly brush the back of her thigh.

Suddenly, the boy under her gasped loudly and bolted up right, catching her from falling. "We have to get Madara!"

Now scared, Ume tried to deciper what the hell he was talking about. "What? Tell me what happend, Itachi!"

As he calmed down, they walked up stairs to a room at the end of the hall. Itachi leaned on the door frame, his fist tightly clenched as his arms crossed over his chest. Long raven hair hung in blank eyes as he watched his girlfriend dress her one year old sister hastily. Finishing in record time, Ume tied her sister's long pink hair in two green ribbons. Standing and taking Konohana's hand in hers, Ume kissed his cheek before walking down stairs, little Konohana tugging behind her.

"Okay," She said, an eeire arua surounded her body. "Tell me right now or I'll _personally_-"

"A girl around our age, I think a kunochi, named Akuen no Kasoushakai somehow connected me through my Sharigan. I don't know her and I don't know what her motivates are, but she wants Madara and I to meet her, a year from now."

Ume looked at her boyfriend with a dark expression. Though Itachi wasn't scared, _that much,_ he knew how scary the girl could be. Quite frankly, he didn't want to see that again. "Tell me where this bitch is so I can blow her fucking brains out-"

Cutting her off in her threat, all three of them were pulled into a dark ally. Ume quickly wrapped her sister in her arms protectively. But soon she loosened her tense muscles as she noticed it was just her teal-eyed bestfriend, but didn't let her sister down.

Itachi smacked his brother's hand from his mouth. He hissed through his teeth, "Don't ever do that again."

The Uchiha heir ignored his brother, a pale hand passing through his dark, long hair. "Listen, some fuck with mental issues named Aken no Kaso-what-the-fuck-ever either wants our eyes or our bodies..." Madara's dark eyes starred seriously into his brother's. "Either way, I want to meet this chick and beat the shit outta her."

"UH-HUH," Ren rejected loudly, "Leave her to us." Her long arms looped around the Inuzuka's.

Jade eyes rolled in her head. It seemed she was the only, _slightly_, rational one. There were so many flaws with the way they were thinking. Though her Inuzuka nature to jump into a fight triggered, Ume thought about what they knew, whitch was her name. For one, where is this Akuen anyway? Who is she and what does she want with the Uchiha heirs? Okay, the last question was either one of two things. One being their mixed bloodlines or two; because of their deviously handsome looks.

Now knowing that the stranger was a girl, her guess was leaned more towards the latter.

Suddenly and with wide eyes, she remembered four very important things.

She asked worriedly, "What about Shisui, Mikoto, Tsukuyomi and Hitomi? And your parents?"

With large eyes, the twins looked at each other. Ren noticed the panic and tried to calm them down, but soon the boys were sprinting to the hospital. Ren sighed and took off after the Uchihas with her best friend at her side. Konohana blinked sleepily before snuggling into her sister's chest to fall back into a heavy sleep.

* * *

Sighing as she felt the cool jell on her stomach, Hinata looked over to the small screen. There was just a small blob curled up. "I really can't wait to see what the sex is for this one," Sakura mentioned, laughing lightly as her eyes turned to the monitor. "You know, there's a little bet going on in the hospital, about what it'll be."

Raising an eyebrow at his former teammate, Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest, almost defensively. "What's your bet on?" There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Sakura wasn't in on it. Noticing her flushed face confirmed his reasons.

"W-Why would you think that I had some part in it, Sasuke?" She asked nervously. Meeting his blank stare, she smiled. "Me and Ino have twenty on a boy. Tsunade said she had a feeling it's going to be a girl and Shizune refused to take part. Actually, some of the nurses in the ER and Child Care are leaning more toward boy, but since there's a pattern, everyone else is on girl."

Sasuke turned away from her to stare at the monitor, almost tiredly. "Pattern?"

The jell moved with the ball over Uchiha Hinata's slightly larger stomach. The pink-haired medic nodded, "Madara-kun and Itachi-kun are twin boys then you have Mikoto-chan, Tsukuyomi-chan and Hitomi-chan who are the girl triplets then Shisui-kun, who's the only child so far without a twin or more." The parents nodded to the obvious. The explanation caught their full attention. Sakura continued, putting her pointer finger up, "First is the boys then the girls, then another boy, so the hospital thinks the next one _must_ be twin girls."

The Uchiha Head continued to stare at the tall medic blankly. "That's a pretty stupid theory."

Smirking, Sakura shrugged and pressed the button to print a picture for the very anxious mother. "I think of it as an educated guess."

Before anyone could react, yelling and what sounded like frantic running was head a few corridors down along with hushed breath. Due to many, many years experience and training with their ears, the three ninjas could clearly hear the voices and thumps.

"You have to calm down! There's no point in rushing into something this dangerous!" The voice seemed very familiar to Ino's, way back when they were Genin. But they all knew Ino lost the bet to Shizune and she was helping the Hokage with the paperwork for this week. That had to be Ren.

"It's not the time for that!"

"It's now; or never! I prefer now!"

Those two voices were easy to detect. The first being their irrational son Madara then their other very irrational second son, Itachi. A wave of confusion washed over their faces as they locked eyes with each other. Why were the children here? Confusion was replaced with panic as they all realized that the children would only come rushing into a hospital if one of them were so hurt the girls couldn't take care of them.

Sakura called out to the boys as Hinata wiped off the jell from her stomach. Sasuke yanked the door open to see his twin boys standing straight with very serious expressions, making them look older than their teen age years. Their father took notice that the veins of the Byukugan retreated back into their skin. Glancing in the back of his visibly pissed off sons, Sasuke was slightly shocked to see Inuzuka Ume and Yamanaka Ren with their hands on their knees, obviously trying to get as much wind into their lungs as humanly possible. Opening his mouth, he was cut off when Konohana tackled him.

"SASUKI-CHAN!"

Sasuke sighed, moving the pink-haired girl to rest on his hip as he ruffled her pin-straight hair. "Kono-chan, having fun today?"

The parents raised an eye brow at the older children when the pink-haired toddler shook her head. "What's going on?" Sakura asked as her youngest jumped in her arms.

Worriedly, Ren and Ume looked at each other, as if forming some sort of plan. Being the more sociable one, Itachi gestured for them all to take a seat as Ren closed the door behind them. Madara took a step forward, facing his father, his brother on his flank.

"This might sound ridiculous, but hear us out." Sasuke nodded slowly. "A little while ago, Itachi and I were contacted by a women named Akuen no Kasoushakai, through our Sharigan." Their father's eyes grew wide, as did the other two women. He motioned for them to continue.

Madara nodded. "She told us that she was intrigued with our eyes, that we had something more than special. She offered us a seat in power with her if we help her take over. She started talking about a world take-over..."

Looking at each other once more, eyes wide, Sakura ran from the room, screaming for Shizune. "Hurry and get Tsunade-Hime in my office immediately! Tell her it's critical!"

"Hai!"

Racking a hand through his long bangs, Sasuke placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Madara looked up to him, his mask finally cracking to reveal a scared boy who turned to his father, his role model for support. The long pale hand squeezed the shoulder under it, "Did you see her face?" Both twins nodded. "What does she look like?" Madara opened his mouth, then closed it, turning to his brother, who nodded.

"She had short, straight black hair and red eyes. She sat on a huge gold and black throne with servants bowing to her..." Itachi paused, looking down with a confused expression. "And...She had, what looked like...fangs."

Hinata stood by her husband, holding the younger twin's face between her hands. "Fangs? Like the Inuzuka?"

Her son shook his head then looked over to his father with a deep frown. "The fangs went to her chin. Like a vampire."

* * *

*Hides under bed* O-Okay...Please don't shoot!

This cliffy was for your own good...

There's my lie of the year :D lol

(Yes, I did get kinda lazy...Can you blame me? Watching Bones does that to a person eating cookies. It isn't easy watching t.v and typing lol)

So...Can you guess what other story I was talking about? I'm sure you all can, It isn't that hard.

Peace to my lovers, haters and house-makers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

4,091 words...Wow...

Hey, thur ^^! I know this story is uber confusing, but to help you guys out a little, at **the end of this chapter is a list of the kids, ages, ranks and parents **:] So, hope it helps! (As for Asukure - OH HELL YEAH, I WENT THERE! lmfao)

Yes, I'm giving you all permission to skip to the AN at the bottom to find out.

& Hell yes, there are couple of OC parents (I was bored, not blame me xD). The kids are tottaly badass, anyway!

Sorry it took long. I was actuall done with this chapter a few days after two was up but my comp was acting up. Idk why, it's a new damn computer!

I should stop typing so you can read v.v

* * *

Chapter three

"Please, for the love of Kami, tell me this was one of those freaky same twin-dreams or something?"

Ocean deep eyes starred at the Uchiha brothers in complete disbelief. Namikaze Naruto was, to put it simply, baffled. Just processing this whole ordeal in his mind made him crave the deliciously long noodles of Ichiraku's ramen. By the looks of it, Tsunade didn't look too convinced either. The Fifth tapped her long nails against the large desk herself and the Sixth, Naruto, were seated behind. Light eyebrows rose slightly as her chocolate-colored eyes twitched. The blond sighed and closed the Bingo Book in front of her. With her right leg crossed over her left, Senju Tsunade leaned forward on her wrist.

The Uchiha brothers side-glanced at each other nervously from where they were standing in the middle of the office. To their right, in order, stood Yamanaka Ren, Inuzuka Ume, Namikaze Minato then Hyuuga Satoru. The two teenage girls stood very still, cautious, while the always calm, blond Namikaze silently watched all the events unfold with hardly amused turquoise orbs.

It was beyond shocking how much Minato looked like his grandfather and father. Ironically, the new generations of Namikaze kids were almost the same milky-pale complexion as the Uchiha children. Even though he was a mini replica of his father in appearances, Minato is actually three times smarter than most of the children in his generation. He took serious things seriously and placed all jokes aside, but when it came to parties or just a day to hang out with his friends, he was the first to jump at the opportunity. Fortunately, Minato acquired his mothers' sense of style...kind of. The thin, pure black jacket sleeves ended at mid-forearm as the long-sleeve fishnet shirt wrapped around his wrist, up his developed arms, down his chest and around his waist. Today, being a humid temperature and the fact that Minato didn't care, his jacket was unzipped, revealing his pale fishnet-covered chest. A dark orange color lined around the jacket zipper and hood. The black shorts stopped an inch under his knee as wrapping was covering his shins, disappearing under the double straps of the black sandals that once belonged to his father. Unlike the other Chunin or Genin, Minato's kunai holster was strapped around his left leg, since he was left handed. Yet, after a near death spar, Minato strapped another holster to the other side. It also came in handy when fighting Nara Shikako, Nara Shikamaru and Nara Temari's eldest son.

Hyuuga Satoru, the older cousin to the Uchiha children and second son to Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga TenTen, wondered idly if what his younger cousins were serious about this. Letting his head fall forward, long, dark brown hair spilled over his shoulders and around his angled face. Being more respectful in front of his elders, especially his proper aunty, the Hyuuga had the snow-colored sleeveless jacket zipped up as if the heat wasn't affecting him. Wrappings covered from his broad shoulders to his fingertips. Around the waist line of the knee length navy shorts, two large gray scrolls hung against his thigh loosely. Similar to the young blond next to him, the wrappings around his calves to his ankles were covered by the blue Chunin sandals. Satoru was, like his older brother Hiroku, a Hyuuga prodigy as well as highly advanced in weaponry. And like father, like son, both Hyuuga brothers had their fathers' amazing skill and power, along with TenTen's incredible stamina and very precise aim. The brothers had the exact same eye color of milky-white with a shinny, glossy coat.

Under the dark blue headband across the boy's forehead, Satoru didn't have the Juin Jutsu, Hyuuga Branch Family Seal, like his father and older generations of Hyuuga branch. When Hinata stepped down from the throne to the clan to marry into another clan, Hiashi, who didn't want the title any longer, gave his second child the title. Hanabi was twenty at the time as her older sister was twenty-four. Determined to carry out the demands of the branch house, Hanabi stripped the affects of the Juin Jutsu with the help of the Fifth and created a law that Hyuuga children would get a shot when they were born. The shot had taken away all the powers of the Byukugan if the wielder's heart stopped _completely_. But, if the wielder's heart was still going in battle and their eyes were on the line, the endangered Hyuuga could activate the effects of the shot, at the cost of being blinded and possible death. Main branch members now don't have the upper hand to turn the branch member's brains to mush and the younger generation's fate were in their own hands.

Itachi shook his head, his face crestfallen. "I'm afraid not."

Bright blue eyes turned to land on the oldest Uchiha in the room, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "What do you suppose we do, Sasuke?"

Hearing his name, the man in question grunted. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. Though he believed his sons more than anyone, what could they do now? It was absolutely useless to send out shinobi somewhere they didn't even know. For all they know she could be on the run or in a different country. Then again, the only people who knew the full story were the twins. With all this to consider, and the other possibilities, it was difficult for the Uchiha prodigy's mind to form a plan. "Tell us _everything_. From the very beginning. I don't care which one but do it now."

The boys nodded, Madara stepping forward and keeping his head pointed to the ground as eight pairs of eyes zeroed in on his stature. He ignored their gazes while mentally preparing himself for his speech. "Me and Ren were walking to the training grounds when I started seeing double, then triple. My balance was thrown off suddenly and everything went black..."

_-FlashBack-_

_"Ah, finally. The Uchiha brothers...I've been waiting for this day for a very long time," The sickly-sweet voice echoed in the pitch blackness._

_"Who are you?" Madara's voice boomed loudly, hurting both their ears._

_"My name..." Red mist swirled in the center of the black abyss. When the smoke-like-mist cleared, it revealed leather-black pumps on tanned, long legs, one crossed over the other. A bright blood-colored sleeve-less, knee-long gown hugged the bump of her hip to the curve of her slightly large chest. Long toned arms crossed over each other. "...is Akuen, heiress of the Kasoushakai clan." Dark crimson eyes sparked with amazement as a smirk tugged at full pink lips. "I'm sure you've heard of my once royal ancestry, no?"_

_What freaked the boys out more than anything else, was the sparkling white fangs. They curved slightly outward and glistened in the disappearing smoke. The pointed edges gently scrapped against her chin, lifting as she opened her mouth to talk._

_Itachi's eyes widened at hearing the name while Madara, who paid absolutely no attention in academy history class, looked confused. Noticing his older brother's idiotic expression, Itachi explained, "The Kasoushakai clan was originated in Uzushiogakure no Sato, The Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides in Uzu No Kuni. They were one of the first clans in Uzushio. That was the same village where Uzumaki Kushina-sama was born, Naruto-Jiisan's mother."_

_Closing his dark eyes, Madara shook his head. "But that village was destroyed long ago. So how can you be our age when that village is nonexistent?"_

_The sound of clapping echoed loudly as two pairs of black eyes glared at the woman. Her smirk turned into a twisted grin. "Very good. As you said, Uzushio was destroyed long ago in a war caused by other jealous countries. Our clans are very alike, actually. Both headstrong, dominant, powerful and harvest great potential. My clan, much like the Uchiha, wanted total control. So, they started to form a war, something the Uchiha also had in common with my clan. But, before the plan was finished, the Kasoushakai fell, along with many others. The survivors of the war fled to different parts of the globe. My grand-parents being among them. I was born in Kumogakure and was trained all sixteen years for the Fifth Great Ninja War."_

_Rudely interrupting, Itachi's eyebrow raised. "There were only four Ninja Wars, not five..."_

_Akuen smiled with mock sweetness. "I know that. I was in training for the fifth war."_

_Dark eyes narrowed into slits as Madara clenched his hands into fists. "What are you trying to say." His voice was clearly beyond pissed off. Too pissed off to fear anything at the moment. _

_Closing her crimson eyes, Akuen rested her pale right elbow on the golden armrest of the eight-foot throne and placed her chin in her palm. She opened her eyes, the creepy smile firmly in place. "I want you two to help me in over-throwing the Great Nations. You have great power, I can sense it. Half Hyuuga and half Uchiha, the strongest mixed blood ever. You're more powerful than your father, for that I am sure."_

_-End-_

Heavy tension hung in the air around them. Satoru remained silent, his body stiff as pearl eyes held authority. Rubbing his arm due to the awkward vibe coming from the girls, clear blue eyes starred up at the high ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. The girls glanced at each other nervously while the adults looked at each other intensely. At that moment, all eyes were glued to the door as it swung open.

"Thank you, Ino-chan." Hinata smiled to her blond friend as long fingers clutched onto the high collared navy shirt on her youngest son.

Ino waved her off, flashing her white teeth. "No problem, Hina-chan. They should be here now." She closed the door behind her as the Uchiha wife let go of her son's shirt.

"Ita-kun, Mada-kun!" Shisui's large black eyes lit up as his round face broke into a big grin upon seeing his big brothers. As his small arms encircled around their legs, he missed the small smiles on his older brothers' faces. Hinata smiled at her sons while moving to grab her husband's hand.

Madara rubbed Shisui's back and murmured his usual greeting to the child; "Yo, Shi-chan."

Removing his face from the pants on his brothers' legs, Shisui smiled as he looked around the room. "Hi Ren-chan, Ume-chan, Mina-kun, Sato-chan, Tsu-Baachan, Naru-Jichan, Otou-chan!" Each person called by their given nicknames either smiled, waved, nodded or lifted their Sake glass (cough-Tsunade-cough) in acknowledgement.

With a soft smile, Itachi ruffled his younger brother's spiky hair affectionately. "What are you doing here, Shisui-chan?"

As the younger Uchiha shrugged, a deep voice interrupted in their brotherly moment. "Since all of your siblings have or might have the Sharingan, we just wanted to explain things. But with Mikoto, I have a feeling it's going to blow up to a whole new level." Naruto sighed and stole a slip of the busty blonde's alcohol, earning a slap in the back of his head. Tsunade snatchedback her cup, slipping it as she glared at Naruto over the brim of the glass. Grumbling under his breath, the Sixth rubbed his abused head and pouted.

"MADARA! ITACHI!"

Minato smirked upon hearing his girlfriend's naturally loud voice. "Speak of the devil..." He mumbled.

"Speak no evil, hear no evil, see no evil," Satoru joked, nudging the young Namikaze heir a little harder than necessary.

"Mikoto-baka, stop yelling. Your voice is so annoying."

"Shut up, stupid emo!"

"I'd rather be an emo than a helpless idiot." Tsukuyomi scoffed disgustedly.

"I'd kick your ungrateful ass right here and now, but I don't waste my time on people who aren't worth it."

"Get over yourself."

"Make me!"

"Wait 'till the battlefield and I surely will."

"You s-"

"Please, Tsu-Neechan, Miko-Neechan. Just get along for a while, alright? Grandfather won't react too kindly if he hears we caused a commotion in the Hokage's office."

"Che. Whatever."

"Pff, Grandfather never approves of anything we do outside of training, so why try to please him?"

Their mother's eyes lowered as she noticed the hint of sadness in her daughter's voice. Her father loved his grandchildren and praised them more than necessary. Even though her daughters sought out love more than training advice, something of which Hiashi couldn't do on command. Mikoto was the one to receive the hardest training from her grandfather, due to two reasons. One being the oldest of the girls and Haishi thought he'd train her as the Hyuuga heir as her older brothers seem to lean more toward the Uchiha. Reason two; she back-talked anyone, including the Elders, Haishi, and just about anyone who gave her attitude. She _is _a diva of both families, after all.

With Hitomi, on the other hand, Haishi was gentle and patient, taking his time to go over step by step with her and even correcting her where she got wrong. She was the only child willing enough to learn both of the clans' fighting styles, and had the most respect. Where are Madara and Itachi wanted to lean more of the Sharingan and advance in that. Tsukuyomi was already advanced in her Byukugan and was working on her Sharingan. So far, it was Chunin level as Mikoto's was slightly more advanced than hers. They pointed out that Mikoto's Uchiha genes must be slightly more dominant than the Hyuuga.

Sasuke was more than happy when they found out about the girls' eyes, which lead to Shisui.

When the girls had opened the door, more like kicked the damn thing in, Mikoto's pearl-colored eyes twitched as she noticed all the occupants in the small room. As her eyes fell on her flushed blonde boyfriend standing next to her smug older cousin, her eyes rolled. Tsukuyomi brushed pass her and stood next to her father, crossing her arms under her chest as her face molded into a cold gaze, much like her father's. She nodded her head to her parents, while Hitomi shyly nudged her oldest sister to stand by her their brothers. The youngest girl knelt down and smiled as Shisui wrapped his arms around her neck. The crowded room was filled with the young boy's questions.

"Hey, Shisui-kun, I'm sure your art project was interesting but we are here for a very important reason and I would be very proud if you listened, alright?" Everyone in the room smirked. It was easy to trick the boy but his sister's kind voice seemed to be the only thing he loved to hear.

Shisui nodded and grabbed her hand, scooting closer to her thighs as she stood. Naruto nodded, now, _finally_, getting back to the rather important matter at hand. "As it seems, only Madara and Itachi were...contacted by this woman. Unfortunately, all we know of her is her clan history in the Academy text books, nothing on her or how big of a threat she is."

Holding the Bingo Book in her hand, Tsunade shook her head. "There is no Akuen Kasoushakai in the book. So far, nothing on her, at all. But, if she was able to get through to you two by your _Sharingan_, we shouldn't underestimate her." Brown eyes hardened, "The girl isn't a Yamanaka or have Yamanaka blood, I pursume. The Yamanaka Clan has always been in Konoha, even rose from here. She must hold a great amount of chakra to do something like that. At least the same amount as a jinchūriki, if not greater."

The Rokudaime Hokage, he just loved stripping that title from that dead bastard Danzo, ran a hand threw his long golden mane, similar to his father. "If your thinking what I think you're thinking, I doubt it."

"No matter how ridiculous, it's a possibility."

"True but there are only three hosts alive, and nothing unusual has been reported."

"It could be just a punk-ass little girl with an extremely large supply of chakra."

"That's what I'm betting on."

Strangely enough, a slightly rough voice with a hint of playfulness interrupted. "Who's going on the mission to track down and kill this creep?" Minato smirked as his father leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, sky blue eyes narrowed in knowing suspicion. His son had something up his sleeve, as usual. Minato was known for never losing or giving up, due to his stubborn nature and naturally instinct to disagree with his elders.

His Godmother scoffed. "Not you, gaki. We'll have ANBU handle it, but if it gets out of hand, which I pray to Kami it doesn't, then we'll have no choice but to send you, Sasuke." Tsunade turned her serious gaze and impassive expression to the now evilly grinning Uchiha Clan Leader.

Tilting his head to the side, long bangs fell into his own unique Sharingan activated eyes. The grin turned feral, "I've been itching -" A pale hand scratched on his right cheek. Naruto narrowed his eyes once more, Hinata shook her head. "- to...let loose and murder someone since my last Black Opt mission."

Hinata pulled on her husband's ear, in the same manner a mother would do to her disobedient child. "You're scaring the _children_, Sasuke."

Red turned to black when the carrier noticed the disturbed expressions in his two youngest' eyes. A thin eyebrow on Mikoto's face twitched, the boys smirking. Tsukuyomi was leaned against the wall with her right foot holding her weight on the wall, thin arms crossed under her chest. Her head was bowed, eyes closed lightly as a dark smirk plastered itself on full lips.

"If Otousan is going, so am I," She ordered. It seemed as if the heavy atmosphere of the room was weighting her head down.

The Hokage was cut short when Sasuke simply said, as if ordering a meal. "No, you're not."

Snapping her head towards her father, dazzling lavender eye-iris blazed with an on-coming fire. Pushing off her right foot from the wall a moment after, pale palms smacked onto the black cloth of her mid-thigh kimono. Everyone's eyes were now focused on the argument between father and daughter. "I _am_ going, father."

Sasuke mimicked her pose against the wall, facing his closed eyes to the ceiling, his jaw slightly twitching. "Don't argue with me, Tsukuyomi. You're not coming."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"I'll be of help."

"I don't need help."

"Please, hear me out, Otousan -"

Something clicked in place for the Uchiha father as he glared down at his daughter, almost surprised to see her glare right back at him. "Nothing can persuade me into letting you endanger yourself!"

"I'd gladly die for this village, Otousan! This village is my home, my family! Now, shut up and listen to me!" And without thinking, she blurted out, "She wants me more than the twins, Dad! Akuen is just luring them in so she can keep them hostage until I surrender and give her my eyes! I have the power she wants - no that she _needs_. Without my eyes, she cannot carry out her plans. Whether you like it or not, I _have_ to go. There is no negotiation in this; I was _telling_ you; not asking." Tears threaded to leak from her round eyes. "T-This isn't something we can talk out, take step by step. I'm willing to do this suicide mission; to protect my family, the village. P-Please, please understand, Otousan."

There was sadness in both pairs of blue eyes as their heads dipped down. Brown eyes shut as Tsunade contained emotions and memories of her younger brother. Mikoto's eyes tightened under closed eye lids as her hand squeezed an ash-colored shoulder belonging to her youngest sister. Hitomi wrapped her arms around the youngest's thin shoulders, a tear rolling down her rosy cheek. It took all of Satoru's will to control the strong desire to march out of the village and track down the woman responsible for this mess. Madara and Itachi were much like their cousin, fists bound tightly, eyes full of hate and their minds set on one goal: Find Akuen. Suddenly, Ren and Ume felt they were intruding on a family conflict. Hinata, on the other hand, hugged her husband's side as his handsome face showed a mixture of hurt, betrayal, anger, pain and, much to ease Tsukuyomi's fried nerves, understanding (if only slight).

"I know the consequences of the plan I formed when I first saw Akuen's plan in a vision. Her plan is to get the twins, the only two she could contact with her Ninjutsu, knowing they're my brothers; a weakness." Her fists clenched tightly, her naturally pale knuckles turning bleach white under the force. "There's a seventy-percent chance I might...not make it back." Tsukuyomi smiled a tearful smile to her father, silently hiccuping.

Throughout her speech, the raven haired beauty made a silent goal: To die for the village, no matter what. _That_ was her destiny. "I'm willing to take that risk, for the people I hold in my heart."

With new found determination, Tsukuyomi wiped her tear-stained cheeks on her long kimono sleeves. The way her eyes hardened yet burned with passion reminded her father about how her mother used to act when she absolutely thought something was supposed be a certain way. Noticing how he couldn't win this round, Sasuke appeared in front of his daughter as she made a step to the door.

"What do you mean, you saw Akuen's plan in a vision? When? _How_?" He asked, trying to ignore the pain that engulfed his heart. This only happened twice; the first was when he was seven and his brother had massacred their clan. The second time was when Hinata stopped breathing on their ANBU mission.

Tsukuyomi side-stepped around her father, happy that he didn't get in her way this time. As she walked to the door, she answered his question in her monotone voice. "I can see when things are going to happen. She's been planning this for a year, and that's when I saw it." Wrenching open the door, she stalked out.

The room was silent after the door slammed shut; all its occupants listened intently to the heels slap against the floor until it disappeared. Mikoto made a move for the door, until she stopped upon feeling a hand tug on her dark blue kimono. Lavender eyes glaring over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that the hand belonged to Minato, who shook his head.

Sighing heavily, Hinata placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "She needs to cool off for now. Give her some space."

* * *

OOOOh~ The drama! I just love it, don't you?

So, A LOT of things were covered in this chapter. I hope it made sense to you guys. I know the Hyuuga shot thing was confusing. Hell, even I was confused when I wrote that part. There was a lot of research I had to do. -Sigh- Well, it was kind of worth it because I'm trying my absoulute hardest to stay away from the manga :P Waiting for the english is taking long D: -It's not working lol-

Yes, I already know what you guys are thinking; that this story is centering around Tsukuyomi. Actually, it's quite the oppisite. I'm not gonna ruin it so you'll find out what I'm talking about in the coming chapters!

Isn't Shisui just the cutest? ^^ And Hitomi is so loving, huh? I love them the most (Madara: *Throws kunai at Broken* Hey!) I-I love all the kids equally!

Actually, this might help a lot. **The kids** - Age, rank - _Parents_: (Oldest to youngest - in their families)

**Madara Uchiha - **14, Chunin - _Sasuke & Hinata Uchiha__  
_**Itachi Uchiha- **14, Chunin** - **_Sasuke & Hinata Uchiha__  
_**Mikoto Uchiha - **12, Genin** - **_Sasuke & Hinata Uchiha_  
**Tsukuyomi Uchiha - **12, Genin** - **_Sasuke & Hinata Uchiha__  
_**Hitomi Uchiha - **12, Genin** - **_Sasuke & Hinata Uchiha_  
**Shisui Uchiha - **5, Academy Student** - **_Sasuke & Hinata Uchiha_

**Minato Namikaze - **13, Chunin** - **_Naruto & Jin Namikaze_  
**Jiraya Namikaze - **12, Genin** - **_Naruto & Jin Namikaze__  
_**Kushina Namikaze - **6, Academy Student **- **_Naruto & Jin Namikaze_

**Ume Inuzuka - **14, Chunin** - **_Kiba & Sakura Inuzuka_  
**Konohana Inuzuka - **2** - **_Kiba & Sakura Inuzuka_

**Ren Yamanaka - **14, Chunin - _Sai & Ino Yamanaka_  
**Inomi Yamanaka - **3 - _Sai & Ino Yamanaka_

**Hiroku Hyuuga - **15, Jounin** - **_Neji & TenTen Hyuuga_  
**Satoru Hyuuga - **14, Chunin** - **_Neji & TenTen Hyuuga_

**Kaminari Nara - **14, Chunin** - **_Shikamaru & Temari Nara_**  
****Shikako Nara - **13, Chunin** - **_Shikamaru & Temari Nara_

**Daisuke Akimichi** - 14, Chunin - _Choji & Aikyo(Decessed) Akimichi_

**Suitengu Hozuki **_- _13, Genin_ - Suigetsu & Karin Hozuki(Both deccessed)_

**Aijou Sabaku - **15, Jounin** - **_Gaara & Neru no Sabaku_  
**Anjuu Sabaku** - 13, Chunin - _Gaara & Neru no Sabaku_

**Takeshi Hatake**_ - _16, ANBU_ - Kakashi & Shizune Hatake__  
_**Kiri Hatake**_ - _16, ANBU_ - Kakashi & Shizune Hatake_

**Seishou Rock (Male)** - 16, ANBU - _Lee & Nemu_

**Asukure Sarutobi (Female)** - 17, ANBU - _Asuma(Decessed) & Kurenai Sarutobi_

**Kenji Umino** - 17, Eilte Jounin - _Iruka & Anko Umino__  
_**Yikaro Umino**_ -_ 4_ - Iruka & Anko Umino__  
__-_

Teams? Lol, already done :P

Yep, that's all the important and semi-imoportant charaters. That isn't all of them, there's a few side charaters, of course.

Hmm...I'm thinking about making **the next chapter for all the parents**. You know, like, **how they got togheter and their views on their children**. (Maybe not SuiKarin...If I don't have them seperatly, then I'll mention their history in SasuHina's...IDK YET.)

Speaking of which, if you have any ideas please PLEASE don't heistate to tell me! **I have no ideas for KakaShizu, SaiIno and IruAnko.**

God, I'm so tired. It's 1:43am :P Night!


	4. Chapter 4

Words: 4,992.

I'm back, it seems. Haha.

Sorry for mistakes, I rushed and got distracted plenty of times while writing this.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter four

_"You...promised me...Goddamnit, you p-promised me!"_

_Those were the first words the redhead heard when she woke from what she thought was a pretty damn good night's sleep. Panic flashed in her brain, suddenly her head was throbbing with a dull ache. Groaning, the green eyed woman tried to prop herself on her elbows, only to fall back on the bed with a sharp gasp. Why were her muscles too weak to hold herself up? Dark emerald eyes shot open in realization. The smell of blood and the strong, distinct smell of hospital, which she hated, filled her head. It hadn't even slowed the pounding of her temples._

'N...-Naruto...?'

_Hearing someone sobbing to the right of her, Jin slowly turned her head towards her husband. A pang of guilt and sorrow shot threw her heart. Sure enough, her blond lover had his face buried into long hands. With broad shoulders slumped down, Naruto's back was leaned forward as his legs were spread widely apart. Like what he usually styled, the Sixth Hokage wore what the Jounin's usually did; black turtle neck, long sleeve shirts with the Uzushiogakure swirl on his shoulders and matching long black pants. Two dark gray bands were tightly around both his arms. Long locks of golden framed his matured, tan face. The black and orange Hokage cape wasn't around him like it usually was. His sobbing stopped for a moment, as heavy breathing was replaced. Her emerald eyes grew in fear as she noticed his nails grew and his Kyuubi whiskers were a lot more bold._

_"N-Naruto, please stop..."_

_Her normal loud and rashpy voice sounded dried and lifeless. Her throat burned and was unnaturally scratcy. It scared her. And it seemed to have scared her husband too by the way he jumped at the sound of her voice, wide crimson eyes full of tears starring into her grass-colored ones. She moved her hand weakly to stroke his cheek, noticing his Hokage cape was loosely hugging her body._

_"Jin..."_

_"Don't cry...I didn't mean to...eat your ramen."_

_Naruto hiccuped back a laugh at her attempting joke in such a serious situation, bringing her fragile body gently towards his. Her arms hung loosely as she forced herself to hug him back. Jin listened to him whisper how much he loved her and what would have happened if she hadn't woken up from her coma. She reassured him gently as she rocked her body, painfully for her, to soothe him. His shaky hands ran threw her thigh-lenght dark red tresses. She hadn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks until her eyes burned slightly._

_That was one thing she hated the most about herself; the fact she had such a great impact on his heart. She hadn't done anything but give birth to his first child and he was clinging to her like she was the most presions thing to man-kind._

_Slightly worried for her babbling husband, Jin lightly pressed her lips to his then leaned away slowly. "How long was I out?" She asked after taking a sip of the cold water on a light gray tray. Thankfully, her throat didn't sting anymore._

_Naruto sat behind her on the bed, his arms wrapped around her middle while his face nuzzled into her thin neck. He moved his left leg to lay on the side of his long haired wife. "Four days..."_

_She sighed. "That isn't such a long time, Naruto. You shouldn't have gotten so upset." Long fingers gently grasped his chin, Jin smiled weakly to him, happy to see his sky blue eyes and thin whiskers once again. "I'd always come back for you and our handsome son," She reassured the blond before kissing his forehead._

_"Speaking of handsome sons," A deep and very monotone voice interrupted their moment together. "We're back."_

_"Bastard."_

_"Dobe."_

_Turning their heads towards the door, jade eyes squinted as Jin smiled softly. "Ah, hey Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan," She said as casually as possible, trying to ignore the tears in the lavender eyed Uchiha wife._

_"I'm glad you're okay, Jin-chan," Hinata said weakly, nudging a grimacing Sasuke into the room. Her young sons yelped in excitement._

_Sitting on his father's Jounin vest clad shoulders, Madara tugged on his fathers soft spiky locks of raven hair. Itachi giggled and clapped his hands together, bouncing happily in his fathers arms at the sight of his favorite uncle. Noticing his younger brother's excitement, the one year old child cooed. Hinata blinked back her tears as she moved to the side of the other mother's bed, the dark purple V-neck shirt swishing around the equally dark skirt. As Hinata looked down to the bundle cuddled in her arms, she smiled._

_Jin slowly looked to the sleeping blond baby in her friend's grasp. It was hard to believe that he was her's. Taking the baby slowly from the navy-haired medic, Jin glanced over her shoulder at her husband. Seeing his calm face with a tired smile, the redheaded mother cuddled the baby to her breast, kissing his forehead. "We make one cute kid, Naruto."_

_The room was filled with laughter, but it soon ceased when Itachi climbed from his father's grasp to kneel at his Godmother's side, curiously big black eyes blinking innocently. Whining from being left out, Sasuke placed the older child next to his brother. Gently, small fingers poked the large rosy cheeks of the baby, causing a noise to come from the baby's mouth as his small nose chrunched up. Jin lightly brushed the child's forehead with her thumb. His crushed nose slowly flattened out while chubby fingers reached out to her. Naruto smiled into her neck._

_"Hey, Minato-kun. I'm your mom," She whispered softly, yet making echos in the unusually quiet room. Crystal clear blue eyes slowly opened and stared back at his mother's moss colored eyes. A smaller than small smile blossomed on the baby's face. "Oh, he's so adorable. You look like your father. You know, you caused a lot of trouble, child...But, it was worth it because we all love you very much."_

_The adults smiled as they listened to the new mother speak with her child. The newest parents had the most similarities as The Fourth Hokage and his wife. Jin looked a lot like Uzumaki Kushina, one of the reason Naruto was so attracted to her. The funny thing was she was the calm, level-headed one, like his father. The older generations all bowed to Jin when she first came to Konoha. They treated her as if she was a princess and she hated it. Hell, they even called her Kushina-sama! It wasn't until later, when Hatake Kakashi pointed out that she was a replica of Uzumaki Naruto's mother, that she finally realized. The gray haired Jounin also informed her that everyone in the village thought of her as Uzumaki Kushina's reincarnation, which freaked her out and hornored her at the same time._

_Ironically enough, Jin had even given birth in the same hideout where her husband was born (And taken hostage - but nonetheless). It was for stafey measures, of course. No one wanted to relive what happened when the Sixth was born. Naruto had called Shikamaru(Whom had gone behind Naruto's back and sent more than enough ANBU with them), Shino, Kiba, Sai, Konohamaru (After much begging from the Sarutobi), and Kakashi as help. Sasuke was in the delevery room for an extra layer of protection, as Naruto lamely put it. But they all knew the blond just wanted Sasuke there to calm him down. Layers of dozens of ANBU surrounded them. As Jin's midwives, Sakura and Ino, helped her deliver as Hinata coached her through and even shared some of the pain(Jin's grip could rival Sakura's or even Tsunade's). After the child was born, two hours of agonizing screaming(Both husband and wife) and leaving large bruises on the Sixth, Naruto was crying in joy as he held his son. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out._

_"Minato?" Naruto asked curiously, breaking his wife from her trip down memory lane._

_She nodded, red locks of hair falling around the baby. "It's a lovely name and I wanted him to be named after a hero, his grandfather." She craned her neck to kiss his cheek, watching as he smiled._

_Hinata smiled softly and whiped a tear from eyes, "Come, Mada-kun, Ita-kun. Give Oji and Oba some space. Kurenai-Obachan is waiting." The boys pouted but hugged their Godparents. Both Uchiha boys kissed the baby on his cheek before jumping on their father._

_Sasuke grunted from the added weight, "Later."_

_"Ja, Jin-chan, Naruto-kun, Minato-chan!" Hinata waved as they walked out the door, leaving the couple to their private family moment with their newborn._

_-End-_

For the red-headed wife of the Hokage, the birth of her first born felt as if it was just yesterday. Then again, in reality, it was nearly fourteen years ago. The births of the other two children had been almost normal. Normal for the gang with loud screaming, deep breathing and curseing flying around the air, and that was just _Naruto_. Jin had kindly informed (More like bitched out) her fearful husband that he'd suffer the pain with her, causing his right hand to snap like a twig, his left arm broken and a mind-splitting headache. The pain was more than words could define it. Minato's birth was natural but she had used gravity to help her. In Jiraya's birth, the doctors propped her up slightly which didn't work well with her. When her daughter had come, Jin ordered around the people in the hospital and had gotten her way, _because she could_. That, and her second son's delivery hurt like six thousand kunai stabbed her body repeatedly through the whole process.

Now, coming back from her mother-in-law and father-in-law's memorial they had in the back of the house, Uzumaki Jin smiled as a redheaded six year old ran with her chubby legs toward her. She knelt down and opened her arms to lessen the breath-taking impact of the hug. The waist-long crimson hair flowed behind the ankle-lenght purple kimono wrapped around Kushina's thin body.

"MOMMA! YOU'D NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AFTER SCHOOL! CAN YOU GUESS? I BET YOU CAN'T, 'CAUSE I WON'T 'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE AND I WAS, E~TSU!" The little redhead practically screamed.

It was a wonder how a creature so small could hold as much energy as this bundle of ''joy''. Uzumaki Kushina was the most loudest child her mother had ever seen. The fact that her normal voice was that loud scared her Tsunade-Obaachan. If she was that loud while talking, how loud could she get if she were mad? The blond had shuddered as the thought crossed her mind. Little Kushina looked like her mother, which ment she was another almost-exact-look-alike to the first Uzumaki Kushina, her grandmother. Naruto thought it was adorable. Though his daughter was a chubby rascal, she took trouble-making to a new level. And even if she just turned six years old, in her short trouble-making time, which was for sure going to continue though the years of her childhood, Kushina managed to set two buildings on fire in the same month, traumatized about thirty students at the academy, and was almost the downfall of The Hokage Monument.

Due to this, Hatake Kakashi stayed far away from the Hokage's daughter. Umino Iruka, on the other hand, had taken a bond to Kushina and treated her (and on occasions, her father also) to ramen, which she immediately fell in love for, calming in her naturally loud voice, she'd marry whomever was named Ramen. She was surely her father's daughter, through and through.

And, much like her father and grandmother, Kushina had also inherited the need to end her sentences with her favorite catch phrase. Which so happened to be...

"E~tsu!"

Jin placed her daughter on her feet, finally noticing how dirty her purple kimono was. "Okay, Kushina-chan, tell me what happened at school. Then, why are you so dirty?" She asked gently, taking Kushina's smaller hands in hers.

"Well, I was walkin' with Shi-kun 'cause we was spyin' on Kai-sensei like we's always do," The girl rolled her eyes for a bit of dramatics, her mother chuckling. "Any-hows, Shi-kun and I got sper-spa-SE-PER-AID-TED on the busy street!"

Jin gasped, compiling to what she knew her daughter wanted. "No!" She said, trying to refrain her laughter when her daughter's head bobbed, eyes wide.

"Yes!" Kushina huffed in mock-disappointment. "SO I SAW A SMALL DARK BLOB, THINKING IT..was Shisui-kun, I flowed it..." She paused, looking to the left then the right. "But it _wasn't_! Then these mean kids in my class started calling me princess and whimp!" She shook her fist angrily, clentcing her hands in tiny fists. At that point, all amusement left her mother.

"One guy was gonna push me, but that's when Shisui-kun came FROM NO WHERE and socked the guy in his ugly face!" The Uzumaki girl tapped her fist to her jaw, twisting her body in a dizzy spin. Coming to a stop, she jumped to kneel down in front of her mother. "You shudda' seen Shi-kun's eyes! They were red and spinney with...like, veins over here and here!" Pale hands placed themselves on the sides of the youngster's green wide eyes.

There was a moment of silence, where Jin finally noticed her for-once quiet husband leaning on the door to the house, arms crossed with a content look in his eyes as he watched Kushina throw her thin arms in the air and fall back on the soft grass before rolling in circles.

"IT WAS THE** COOLEST** THING_ EVER_! _**BELIEVE IT**_!"

* * *

"Hinata-Obasan. Sasuke-Ojisan."

Turning around at the familiar female voice, the Uchiha couple came to face the lightly tanned face of Sarutobi Asukure, the first and only child of the late Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai. The black-haired seventeen year old smiled as her head was tilted to the side, wavy locks falling into shinning ruby eyes. The Kurenai-look-alike had all of her mother's flawless features, though had her father's personality and had recently took up his bad habit of smoking, along with her Godfather, Shikamaru. Her lay back personality was given to her from her father, as the kind big sister nature would kick in as she watched her team or 'cousins.' Having just come back from her ANBU mission, Asukure just so happened to run into her Godmother with her husband and their youngest. The olive green Jounin vest covered over the knee lenght, navy blue dress tightly bound around her thighs. Two large straps of her black sandals supported her ankles while her sandals looked like normal. Though the young Sarutobi may not look well equipped, close friends, such as the Hatake twins and Seishou and Kenji, knew first hand that she had many knives, daggers, kunai and scrolls hidden _somewhere_ on her. Where, they never knew. And hadn't wanted to find out.

"Ah, Asu-chan," Hinata smiled warmly to the young ANBU, desperately trying to cover the tense silence of her scowling husband. Even though it's been a month since the image Itachi and Madara received, Sasuke just didn't know what to do. He was lost and helpless, and hated feeling like that. If Kurenai found out what was happening, she'd demand to be apart of it, bringing her daughter, who was just as headstrong as she, and Shikamaru, who promised his sensei to look after the two of them, in it also. "How was your mission? A success, I'm sure."

Unfortunately for the Uchiha queen, Asukure caught onto the thick air surrounding her 'uncle' as her sparklingly smile dropped from her face. "Nothing less than success is accepted. Now, which child got in trouble?"

Her highly trained eyes flickered to the right, where she noticed Sasuke's body tense, fist clenched tightly together. In the corner of her eyes, Hinata flinched and controlled her face to be devoid of emotions. _'Why hadn't Sasuke-Oji made some stupid remark about my love life yet?'_ Something is very wrong with this picture. Shisui's light snoring broke the three second silence between them.

"The children aren't in any trouble," her aunty reassured, scratching her cheek idly. The ANBU prodigy mentally counted down from five. Sighing in defeat (or so it seemed), pearl eyes starred straight at the almost-fully aware ruby eyes as they held a hidden message. Hinata placed her hand on the girls shoulder, both of them coming at almost the same height, Hinata being slightly taller. "I need to ask a favor of you, Asu-chan, if it's not too much of a burden."

"Of course not, Auntie. What is it?"

The younger twitched as she heared the voices of her doom call to her after Hinata had asked what she need. Asukure yanked the Hatake twins by their hair, ignoring their death threats and yelping, and dragged them to find the Uchiha gakis.

* * *

"This isn't something you could've prevented," the blond mumbled into the mass of dark navy hair sitting in front of him.

Mikoto shook her head lightly, causing the Uzumaki heir to sigh. After her little sister had stormed from the room a month ago, Mikoto rushed to the one person she knew Tsukuyomi felt the most comfortable with. Nara Shikaku. Of course, when she couldn't find the young Nara boy with her combined kekkei genkai, the next best thing was Nara Kaminari, the older Nara sibling. Mikoto wasn't surprised to see the fifteen year old Chunin training with her over-sized fan, but was more than surprised when she said she hadn't seen her little brother since the morning.

She finally found both her sister and Shikaku right as she was about to throw in the towel. As she listened on their conversation, she fled with shock, fear, and most definitely, betrayal. _'How could she not tell me? At the very least, talk to someone about this, damnit! I'm her sister, for Kami's sake! I'll always be there for her, no matter what the cost...'_

Well, it had been almost a full month since it had happened and her family had been reluctant to say anything on the matter. With the exception of her always-wanting-peace mother. Hinata had tried multiply times to get the family to talk but it only resulted in tense silence and discomfort. She finally gave up a direct approach on the fifth time. That only meant, she was using double-meaning sentences to try get the information, which again failed after confused stares from the younger children and Sasuke.

The Hokage Monument, where Mikoto was at this moment with her unusually tense boyfriend. The place where they had their first date, after Minato being interrogated by her brothers, father, grandfather, uncle and her auntie. It was also the only place she felt she could think freely and breath easily.

Being the first girl in the family was a bit stressful. Her sisters looked up to her for guidance and advise. Which was something she just wasn't good at. And of course, with the Hyuuga watching their movements like they were potentially dangerous, things can get strained at times. Hanabi-Obachan had tried her hardest to get the Hyuuga spies off their backs, but it seemed the Elders had other plans. Hate coursed through her veins as she thought of what those pompous bastards would want with her siblings. But, she knew that was a stupid question. It was almost painfully obvious that the Hyuuga wanted Hitomi's eyes, since she was the most cooperating, and if they found out about Tsukuyomi's visions, they'd want her's too. At that, Mikoto vowed she'd never let her sisters fall into the Hyuuga Clans clutches, she'd take their place.

Seeing her be this quiet freaked out Minato. The girl was known for being loud and voice her option of anyone and anything, no matter if it'd but herself in danger. His genius mind came to the conclusion that she thought this was all her fault. That was another thing Mikoto needed to work on; her instinct to blame everything on herself. Hell, she convinced herself for a few months Global Warming was her doing!

Sighing again, Minato wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her head. "We can get through this," He whispered gently, feeling her hand rest on his. "Together." He leaned down and kissed her temple.

That was something she lov-_liked_ about Minato. He was understanding. Even if he didn't understand, he would put himself in that person's place and think of what he would do. He was so gentle and sweet to her, only her. And with that came possession. Though the blond Uzumaki heir might not look it, he was very protective and hated seeing guys flirt or even look at Mikoto. Suddenly, she shifted her weight to face him and encircled her arms around her boyfriend's neck tightly, finding immediate comfort. Covering the surprise in his eyes, Minato hugged the Uchiha princess clinging to him desperately. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm the hysterical teen in his arms. It still shocked him, but it wasn't the first time she seeked comfort in him while in tears.

"Why..? This isn't fair! She..! She's...leaving..."

Confused, the blond pulled her back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. Clear blue orbs gently peered down into teary lilac eyes. Her long fingers knotted into the spiky golden tresses tightly, as if she was trying to hold onto something that would be disappear otherwise. When he realized this, it caused his brain to sound alarms in his ears, signaling danger near.

Ignoring the sirens in his head getting louder, Minato ran his fingers through her long hair, knowing it always calmed her down. "What do you mean, Mikoto?" He probed softly, "Tsukuyomi is fine, she's here."

Mikoto nodded, "Demo...N-Not for long..."

His eyes widened as she went into detail about what she over-heard Tsukuyomi was planning with Shikaku...

* * *

"Inomi, why are you-? No, get down from there!"

Huffing loudly, Ren stretched towards the tall branch over her head, snagging her giggling little sister from the high tree. Pouting, little Inomi sat on her sister's lap, the shoulder lenght golden hair slightly frizzed up from the amount of fun she was having with her best friend, Konohana. The three year-old wore a dark purple long sleveed dress with a mini hood in the back and small black shoes. Ren grumbled under her breath about how troublesome her little sister was as she leaned her back onto Madara, who was currently sitting under the shade of a large tree.

Not too far away from them lay Ume and Itachi, both in their gear as Konohana fell asleep on the Uchiha's chest. Sighing and thanking every God there was, Ren enjoyed the pure bliss they were all at, thankful for the silence. It took a couple of minutes, but soon Inomi was too on her way to dreamland.

Madara chuckled at the raven-haired girl in front of him. His fingers playing with the end of her pony-tail, like always. "Inomi isn't that much of a hassle. It's fun watching her."

"Che." Ren's robin eyes rolled to the side, "That's because you're not the one chasing after her all the time."

Smirking, he tugged on her silky dark hair. As a natural instinct, her head craned to the side to glare at him. Her glare turned into a shocked expression as the Uchiha heir leaned his body over her and pressed his lips against hers. Quickly giving into his kiss, soft lips moved over his gently before Ren turned her back to him once again. In the back of her, she could almost feel the disappointment from the one person she hated to disappoint. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him; oh no! It's just, well, he needs to learn important things that matter in their relationship. And when he figures that out, they'll be an almost-perfect couple like Itachi and Ume.

Madara was, to tell the truth, a bit slow when it came to human communication. Especially to girls. It took him twelve years to learn why girls chased him and his twin brother. It wasn't that he was stupid. In fact, all the boys in their generation were really, very intelligent. They just hadn't figured out to apply that to their love life, is the conclusion the girls had come up with.

"Ren," The clueless Chunin called out her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. How absolutely dense can he be sometimes? If he didn't look so much like his Uchiha ancestors, you would think he got his brains from Naruto.

Before her smart-mouth got to retort to her hopeless boyfriend, five familiar chakras caught their attention. Madara's head snapped up to the left of them, just as Ume sat up from her position while Itachi tried not to wake the child laying peacefully on him.

The normally cheery voices of the Hatake twins droned in harmony, "Hello, kiddies."

* * *

"What is it now?" Nara Kaminari snipped as she felt the presents of her Hyuuga teammate a few feet behind her.

Hyuuga Hiruko, as apathetic as any other Hyuuga heir should be, leaned his back against a large tree with his arms crossed over his muscled chest, causing the navy long-sleeve shirt under the olive-colored Jounin vest to crinkle slightly. After a few moments, he walked closer to his teammate, normal blue sandals making no noise. Though he was of Jounin status, he would always be a member of Team 9.

Nara Kaminari twirled her head to stare at the newly appointed Jounin with iced covered, dark green eyes. Angrily yanking a kunai from the wooden post on the side of her, the burnett shoved the kunai into the black kunai hoster under a light gray, traditional Japanese-looking key hole dress, flowing to her knees. Trying to ignore his presentence, which was almost impossible since his Aura was almost demanding attention - attention she normally didn't and wouldn't give him the satisfaction of -, Kaminari closed the large white fan and slid it threw her dark green obi.

"Are you going to answer me?" She snapped irritably, whipping her head back to face the Hyuuga, sending dark brown hair around her light tan face.

Hiruko glanced up with dull pearl eyes, making her breath catch in her throat and heart squeeze tightly. He noticed this. Even if she hid her emotions just as well as a Hyuuga, nothing could get past his Byakugan easily. The Hyuuga heir continued walking towards his female teammate, pale hands tucked into the pockets in his pants.

She stood and waited for him, like she always had and would ever will be. A smile, a genuine smile; not smirk or sneer, graced his flawless features. Once again, the breath was knocked out of her body, rendering her weak. Why had he, of all people, be the one she fell head over heels in love with? Hiruko was _perfect_ in every way possible. He was absolutely gorgeous. Clean complexion and even skin color, thin lips, tall and lean body with the right amount of muscles. He was even the best in their generation, excellent close-combat fighter as well as long distance with weapons, his Byakugan was highly advanced for his young age (the reason of his new rank). All of these things made him the _perfect_ heir to the Hyuuga.

And the exact reason she hated him for it.

Why does he have to be so _perfect_ at everything?

He walked _perfectly_ with grace and pose, something she could never do. Maybe she was just jealous. Well, his younger brother did the same too. It could be a Hyuuga generic thing...

"Right now," His deep, pericing voice broke her idle musing. "This isn't about us. The gang's called a meeting; something really important if Asukure, the twins, Seishou and Kenji are coming."

Kaminari, ignoring the main problems in their past relationship, stared at a tree on the side of them. Her green eyes widdend at his tone of voice. "All of them?...Where is it?"

"Where else?"

* * *

I'd write more, but I forgot what I was going to put here, so I'll leave it at this: **Review? Mahalo!** Aha

What do you think of the new additions so far? Views on Ren, Ume, Madara, Itachi, Kaminari, Hiruko, Inomi, Jin, Minato, Asukure? Thoughts, questions, complains? Do tell me!


End file.
